reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
World Broadcasting Network
The World Broadcasting Network is a major news business which serves the world today stories along with extensive updates every hour, with the radio being known for its broadcasts ranging from the end of World War I with its known and famous stories from World War II towards today's updates on the conflicts in Russia, Eurasia and in the Middle East. During the early 1920s, in 1921 the WBCN was founded under the main CEO, Leon Rover who served with the British Military during the First World War but dropped out to pursue a career as a news anchor and also let people know and warn them of the upcoming events that may unfold around the world, he was known to broadcast the events which changed the world, some of these include bombings in Berlin along with updates on the Battle of Britain, Operation Blackout and many other battles and operations during the Second World War. End of World War I To be added... First Broadcasts To be added... World War II (1939-1945) See 'World War II'' To be added... September 1st 1939 News anchors who were employed when '''Leon Rover was in charge of the WBCN were first to respond to Berlin when first attacks in the city in an attempt by terrorists to assassinate Germany's leader Adolf Himmler failed, which infuriated the entire country and called to arms and went to search for those who were perpetrators who were responsible to be executed. Upon hearing the report of the attack Himmler called for an emergency meeting with European leaders to discuss the situation, which led to the conclusion that the GFL were held responsible which led to the events of World War II and several WBCN anchors were stationed at various underground facilities and at stations around the world be ready to provide the latest from the front. German Chancellor Albert Goebbels gave a speech to the German sector of the World Broadcasting Network that those responsible for the attempted attack on Adolf Himmler will be brought to justice. October 6th 1939 Four WBCN personnel were caught in the middle of the Attacks in Poland, which to 2 deaths and 1 of the anchors being taken hostage demanding a random for their release and withdrawal of all foreign personnel from Poland, however upon hearing the reports a platoon of German Ocelot tanks and Kübelwagen scouts went into the country and force their way into the GFL operated strongholds which resorted to several deaths of German military units and at least 50 civilians. However the attacks on the GFL personnel prompted a response to the attacks which caused terrorist forces to launch a full-scale invasion of Poland, which caused German military units to evacuate the country with the rescued hostage and head back to Germany to plan out further action on the terrorist faction, however unexpectedly the retreat allowed the terrorist faction to take Italy, France and Spain. July 10th 1940 In July on the year of 1940, the WBCN reported on the battles in Great Britain which began the full-scale fights with the Royal Airforce and pilots of the GFL, which prompted Adolf Himmler to send Germany's air force (aka the Luftwaffe) to provide reinforcements for Great Britain. A WBCN Radio Station in London was hit by several Ki-48 Pincers which also reported that London was being hit by enemy aircraft that almost crippled the Royal Air Force's airborne unit, however due to the intense bombings several civilians were killed from the air attacks and buildings were destroyed by bombings. The WBCN reported that four German Luftwaffe regiments landed in Manchester ready to fly out and assist in patrolling London, several Bf 109 Wolf Fighters and Fw 190 Shrike Fighters were provided by the airforce to assist to prevent further enemy attacks on London, along with launching extra patrol sweeps with the RAF around British Airspace providing extra security which increased relations between the UK and Germany, allowing both sides to provide intelligence on military movements and early warnings, this include supply ships being used by the GFL to be sunk by Germany's U-Boat Divisions which led to the start of the Battle of the Atlantic. October 31st 1940 Confirmed by the Royal Air Force and the Luftwaffe, the WBCN recieved updates German and British air battalions that a final invasion force of GFL operated aircraft which was based around 100 Amiot 143 Reaper Bombers and with 150 IAR Spinner Fighters protecting the them, that was also aiming to bomb airfields and shoot down the British-German joint airforce patrols in order to continue the bombing runs were shot down over the seas near Britain, along with this the news network also recieved another update saying that the enemy has stopped sending out more bombers, which also led to the end of the Battle of Britain. After the end of the battle, anchors from the WBCN recieved an update on November 2nd that both sides will be re-organising the British Military in order to counter further enemy strikes in the future, also on the day of November 5th discussions between the UK's Deputy advisor Anthony Cameron and German Chancellor Albert Goebbels with authorisation from Edwards and Himmler, both sides were allowed to use the UK as a stronghold where further operations and military meetings will take place. January 3rd 1941 To be added... Dember 1st 1941 To be added... First Cold War (1947 to 1991) See 'First Cold War'' To be added... Korean War (1950-1953) See 'Korean War'' To be added... Vietnam War (1956-1975) See 'Vietnam War'' To be added... War on Terror (2001-2015) See 'War on Terror'' To be added... Libyan Civil Uprising (2011-2015) See 'Libyan Civil Uprising'' To be added... First Eurasian Conflict (2016-2025) See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Kalini Crisis (2017-Present) See 'Kalini Crisis'' To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict (2026-Present) See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... GLRF-North American War (2026-Present) See 'GLRF-North American War'' To be added... South American Civil War (2028-Present) See 'South American Civil War'' To be added... Chinese-South American War (2030-Present) See 'Chinese-South American War'' To be added... Middle Eastern Crisis (2029-Present) See 'Middle Eastern Crisis'' To be added... Behind the Scenes * The World Broadcasting Network is a spin-off of the British Broadcasting Corporation, both corporations were established in early 1920s that broadcasted the real events of World War II along with the other conflicts and events, all-thou the BBC temporarily stop broadcasts during the war. * However, the World Broadcasting Network also joins the list of news broadcasting organisations in RoC that also go with ARC News, BCTV and BNN, the network has connections to the Allied Nations that broadcast their movements along with other events to the world, similar to the existing stations. Category:List of Companies Category:Mod Lore Category:News Corporations